


Feel It

by re_l



Series: Sexxx Dreams [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Infidelity, One Night Stands, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: You meet Ada at a bar. She invites you back to her apartment and starts to give you the time of your life. Then her boyfriend comes home.





	1. A Party of Two

**Author's Note:**

> request for anon on tumblr! thank you for being my first ever request! ^~^ hope this is what you wanted :)
> 
> i made this into a two-chapter fanfic instead of just doing a one-shot.
> 
> coming up with titles is still the hardest thing.

You had met her in some back-alley bar where you had been drinking off your woes. She had sat down next to you, flashed you an alluring smile and asked what you were drinking. You were taken aback but answered her nonetheless. 

“Jameson,” you said, struggling to find your words. 

“Whiskey?” she mused. “A girl after my own heart.” She looked at you, her eyes cleaning. You felt your cheeks heat up.

She looked away and signaled for the bartender. “Two whiskeys - Jameson please.”

You started digging through your purse and felt her hand clamp down on yours. “No, it's on me. I insist,” she said, smiling at you. 

She really was gorgeous. She had a sleek black bob, piercing almond eyes and creamy skin. You realized you didn't know her name.

“What's your name?” you questioned, wanting to pair a name to the pretty face.

“Ada,” she purred. “How about you, honey?” The way she said it sent a jolt to your core.

“[Y/N],” you said, hoping you didn't sound as nervous as you thought you did.

“[Y/N]....pretty name.” 

The bartender set the glasses in front of you two. Ada thanked him. You picked up your glass and took a swig, the liquid sloshing down your throat a bit too quickly. You set the glass down on the counter, sputtering, trying not to spit it out. _Jeez. What a way to make a first impression,_ you thought ashamedly.

You heard Ada laugh, deepening your embarrassment. “Easy, tiger.” She rubbed your shoulder. You shuddered at the contact.

After getting a bit more alcohol in your system, you found yourself loosening up. Your interactions with Ada came much more easily and you no longer found yourself getting flustered as easily. At one point, you found yourself on the dance floor with her swiveling your hips against hers. She leaned into the action and ran her hands over your ass. 

That was when she leaned in close and whispered in your ear, “You wanna come back to my place?” 

You nodded your head quickly. Her apartment was less than a ten-minute drive away. You figured you'd get your car in the morning. Ada drove a sleek, red sporty vehicle. You fawned over it much to her liking. 

You gripped your thighs the whole drive, unsure of what was going to happen. You'd been with women before but not enough to say you knew what you were doing. 

When you got to the building Ada's apartment was in, you were shocked at how lavish it was. 

_Well considering this woman has a $70,000 car, is it really that shocking she lives in an equally as nice building?_ you chastised yourself. 

Ada led you into the building, sauntering ahead of you. The way her hips swayed was hypnotic. You followed her onto the elevator where she pressed the button for the seventh floor. The silence was deafening. 

“Have you ever been with a woman before, [Y/N]?” she asked, her voice low. 

“A few times,” you answered shyly. 

“Well I'll teach you some things tonight,” she said with a wink. She grabbed your hands and pulled you closer, pressing her lips to yours. 

You moaned into the kiss. It was a chaste kiss - she didn't try to use any tongue or grab your face to deepen it. As quick as it had happened, it was over. She backed up from you and chuckled at your expression. The elevator dinged, indicating you had arrived at your destination. She grabbed your hand and dragged you out of the elevator. 

She dug through her handbag, presumably trying to find her key. When she found it, she pulled it out. The key had a tiny plushy on it and you couldn't help but giggle when you saw it. 

“A friend gave it to me,” she explained with an amused tone in her voice.

“It's cute.” 

Ada lived in apartment 7B. She thrust the key into the door and turned the knob, shoving it back in her handbag when the door was unlocked. As soon as the door was shut, she began to pepper you with kisses. You felt your core growing wet, knowing what was going to happen. She started sucking on your neck. You leaned into her. 

“To the bedroom,” she said, pulling away from your neck. You wondered if she left a mark. 

She guided you down the hallway and into an exquisite bedroom. The carpet was a virginal white and was paired with a red theme. The sheets and the curtains were a brilliant red. The furniture matched was cherry wood. 

_Must be her favorite color_ , you guessed. 

She unzipped your dress and began to pull it down your body. You didn't resist. You were left clad only in your bra and panties, which sadly didn't match. You hadn't expected that you'd be getting any that night. Ada teasingly laughed at your expense.

“Cute,” she murmured, feeling for the clasp of your bra. When she found it, she undid it. She pulled the cups off of your breasts, exposing them to her. 

She pushed you down on the bed. She pressed her lips into yours once more, this time using her tongue. You felt yourself getting lightheaded. _Ada definitely knew what she was doing._

She shoved you onto your back, so she was above you. It then crossed your mind that you were pretty much naked and she was fully clothed.

“Hey, why do you still-” you started to protest, but she cut with off by pressing a manicured finger to your lips and making a shushing sound. She smiled down at you.

“Let me do my thing, [Y/N]. I know what I'm doing,” she said. You nodded. 

She began to press kisses along your jawline, then moved down to your collarbone. After that, she trailed kisses down through the valley of your breasts. _Oh god. It felt so good._

You ran your fingers through her hair, willing her closer. She obliged. You felt her begin to suck a patch of skin beneath your breasts. You felt yourself getting wetter. She then closed her mouth around one of your nipples. She used her fingers to tease the other bud. _This is heaven,_ you thought dazedly. 

She switched nipples, leaving trails of saliva on the other one. Both of your nipples were engorged, coaxed to that state by the gorgeous woman above you. You couldn't wait until she moved her caresses lower. You closed your eyes, wanting to enjoy the moment. That was when you heard it.

“Ada…” a man's voice said incredulously, coming from the direction of the doorway. 

_Oh shit._


	2. A Party of Two Becomes a Ménage à Trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon joins the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i am super bad at writing threesomes! i salute anyone who can write anything with 3+ people. 
> 
> enjoy!

“Ada…” you heard a masculine voice say.

You looked up and saw a man standing at the doorway of the bedroom. _Shit. You'd slept with a woman who had a boyfriend._

“Hi Leon,” she purred, popping her mouth off your breast. She sat back on her calves, giving him a challenging look. You averted your gaze, not sure what to do. It wasn't like you could just leave.

“What are you doing?” he asked, making the air even thicker. You watched Ada squint her eyes like a cat and smirk at him.

“Playing. You weren't back yet and I was bored,” she said, putting her palms over your breasts either covering you up or taunting him. You presumed it was the latter. 

When she squeezed them, you could hardly contain the moan you emitted. Ada and her boyfriend, Leon, were still engaged in a staring match. He seemed like he didn't really know what to think. 

“Do you want to watch us, Leon?” she asked and then turned to you. “Is that alright, [Y/N]?” 

You nodded your head, fire streaking across your cheeks. Even though it would be awkward, you didn't want to leave. You were too turned on. You looked over at Leon and saw him nod apprehensively. You'd be lying if you said you couldn't see the telltale bulge in his jeans. _He was turned on._

“Alright,” Ada said. 

She placed her mouth back over your breasts and licked all over them. You saw Leon walk over and sit down on one of the chairs near the bed in your peripheral vision. It felt awkward and wrong, but you didn't care. She slathered her tongue all over your tits, making it a show. For some reason, you felt yourself getting wetter and wetter due to the fact you were being watched. Maybe you were an exhibitionist. Ada dipped her fingers into your panties and ran her fingers over your slit. You moaned. 

“Do you like being watched, [Y/N]?” she cooed into your ear. “You're awfully wet down here.” You whined.

She spread your cunt lips with her fingers, accumulating your slick on them. She then drew them out of your underwear and brought her fingers to her mouth. She flicked her tongue out, tasting you. 

“You taste good,” she praised, holding her fingers out to Leon. You watched breathlessly as he lightly took Ada's wrist and brought her juice covered fingers to his mouth. 

“She does,” he confirmed, lust filling his voice.

You were so turned on, almost willing to do anything to get off.

“P-please,” you whimpered. 

“My my, you're an impatient one,” she chided, hooking her fingers in your panties and dragging them down your legs. 

She nudged you onto your hands and knees. She positioned herself under you. 

“Suck his cock,” she stated before pulling your pussy down to rest on her face. 

You watched as Leon quickly discarded of his jeans and boxers. He presented his cock to you and you obliged what Ada had said, taking his length in your mouth. You ran your tongue over the tip of him, tasting his salty precum. He gripped your hair into a ponytail and slightly thrusted into your mouth. You took it, deepthroating him. 

“God,” you heard him groan. You looked up at him for the first time, really taking in his visage. He had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. There was slight stubble on his face. He was extremely handsome.

 _Wow. Ada really does have it all. A nice car, a nice apartment, and a hot boyfriend. Some girls have all the luck,_ you swooned. 

Your train of thought was interrupted by Ada latching her lips onto your clit. 

“ _Mmph_ ,” you choked around Leon's cock, the vibrations sending a jolt of pleasure through him. He groaned again. 

Ada's ministrations were melting your mind. You almost couldn't think straight. 

“Is it alright if I fuck your face, sweetheart?” Leon suddenly asked, stroking your face. 

“ _Mmhmmm_ ,” you moaned, unable to give him a real answer. 

He started thrusting slowly in and out of your mouth, gradually increasing speed. Spit trailed out of your mouth. It felt gross, but you didn't care at the moment. Nothing mattered. The woman beneath you was giving you mind-numbing pleasure while the man in front of you was fucking your mouth. 

You felt yourself edging closer and closer to your peak. You could tell Leon was getting close too, the way he was pulling on your hair and feverishly thrusting against your head. 

Your orgasm hit like a wave crashing against the shore. Your eyes rolled back. You bucked your hips against Ada's face, hoping you weren't hurting her. You couldn't control it. Your orgasm seemingly acted as a domino effect for Leon because he soon came in your mouth, sending spurts of hot semen down your throat. He tasted salty, but the flavor wasn't completely unpleasant. He pulled out of your mouth and Ada lifted your hips up off her face. You collapsed on the bed. Ada rolled you onto your back.

“Do you want to fuck her, Leon?” she asked, looking up at him. “It's clear you like her.” You noticed he was hard again. 

“Yes.” 

She chuckled. “Alright.” She moved to sit on the pillows next to your head.

The way she was instructing you two on what to do made it clear that she was some kind of voyeur. She was still fully clothed while you were in the nude and her boyfriend was in a state of half-undress. She didn't even seem to be worried about her own pleasure. 

Leon climbed onto the bed, positioning himself at the apex of your thighs. He nudged his cock against the entrance of your pussy and rubbed it through your slick folds a few times, lubricating himself with your juices. You moaned at the pressure against your clit. 

After he was done lubing himself up, he slid into you. His member was long and girthy, stretching you in ways you hadn't been stretched in a long time. Your hips were pressing into his lower torso. He wasn't moving and you were desperate. You shimmied your hips, wanting him to move. Even unmoving, his cock was deep inside you. He did what you were asking and began to move in and out of you, slowly as he had done before. He seemed to be afraid he was going to hurt you.

“You-you're not going to hurt me. You can go faster. Please,” you begged pathetically. Ada laughed lightly beside you and ran her fingers through your hair. 

Leon began to snap his hips against yours, Ada stroking your hair the whole time. The situation really was awkward. This woman was getting off on watching her boyfriend fuck you. Most women would be outraged to even find out their boyfriend was texting another woman, but then again Ada didn't seem to be like other women. She had her own agenda, obviously.

Leon pistoned in and out of you at a breakneck speed, reducing you into a whimpering whining mess. It had been so long since you'd had a good fuck. You heard Ada undoing her dress. You looked over her and saw she had a hand in her panties and was moving to fondle her breasts. You watched her take her hand out of her panties and ease them down her thighs. She moved to straddle your face, her pillowy thighs cushioning your face. She tasted good. You set to work, licking up and down her folds. She ground her cunt down on you and the smell of her intoxicated you even more. 

Your second orgasm was on the horizon. You felt yourself squeezing around Ada's boyfriend's cock. You heard him groan and start to move himself in and out of you even faster. You moaned into Ada's pussy. She was still grinding against your face. It was all too much. You felt Ada give into her pleasure above you and it wasn't much longer before you succumbed as well, your walls contracting around Leon for a good fifteen-twenty seconds. You felt him grip your hips tightly and bury himself to the hilt, spilling deeply inside you. You could feel his cock nudge your cervix and you let out a noise of pleasure. 

Ada raised her hips off of your face and you noisily sucked in air. Leon walked around the side of the bed and collapsed next to you, falling into a deep sleep. You felt the exhaustion tugging at your own eyelids. Before Hypnos lulled you away, Ada grabbed your face and made you look at her. You felt the heaviness of sleep weighing at your eyes. 

“You were so good. Thank you, [Y/N],” she cooed, bringing you into a kiss. You felt her tongue trace your lips. “Now, go to sleep.” She ran her finger along your jawline. 

You did what she said and let sleep take you. It had been a long night. 

Ada got up from the bed, fixing her dress and pulling up her panties. She sauntered towards the door. She turned off the lights, enveloping the room in darkness. She grabbed the doorknob and started to pull it closed behind her.

“Goodnight, lovebirds,” she purred quietly. “Sleep tight.” 

She pulled the door shut. She walked towards the apartment front door and chuckled, wondering why Leon let her get away with everything. She really did have him wrapped around her finger. 

“Men,” she sighed aloud before exiting the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> [my tumblr](https://momokodoll.tumblr.com).

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! leave me requests on my [tumblr](https://momokodoll.tumblr.com).


End file.
